


《相思知不知》 2

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 1





	《相思知不知》 2

时钟转过半圈还不见李东海回来，金希澈不放心不下抓起钥匙下楼找人，一下楼就见李东海站在远处低着头不知道在想什么，他以为那人又在神游发呆，气急了上前就要训话。

“李东海你是买橘子还是爬树摘橘子去了！”

走到跟前他怔住了，李东海脸上不是出门时雀跃的表情而是双目空洞，像是被抽去了魂魄一样。

这种表情……金希澈心底一凉，连忙上前抓住李东海的肩膀。

“东海……李东海！”金希澈着急的摇晃他想将他唤醒，眼里装满了担忧和惊慌。

李东海衣服上沾了灰，他生怕李东海是受伤了，上上下下仔细的摸索了一遍他的身体，他一遍遍喊着李东海的名字，可李东海抱着一兜橘子傻站在路口一动不动，像是忘记了回家的路，金希澈鼻头一酸，心中升起浓浓的无力和心疼。

他把责怪的话咽回肚子，软下声音问：“怎么了，怎么站在这儿不回家？”

“为什么哭？谁欺负你了？”

“说话啊李东海！”

他简直要急坏了，李东海现在封闭式的状态非常不正常。

“金……希澈？”李东海这才惊醒有了一点反应，他的眼里闪过一丝茫然和疑惑，像是在分辨眼前的人到底是誰。

“我是，我是金希澈。”金希澈的嘴唇都在发抖，他弯下腰，捧起李东海的脸认真的望着他的瞳孔。

李东海此时此刻明显不对劲，不久前复诊的时候，医生很欣慰的告诉他李东海近一年来的情况很稳定，以后只要不受刺激没有大的情绪起伏就不会再出现抑郁或者偏激的行为，会逐渐恢复到以前的状态，今天这是怎么了，怎么下趟楼就……哭了呢？

难道是有人欺负他？金希澈不禁想到刚搬来的时候左邻右舍对李东海议论纷纷，胆子大的甚至走在路上就对他指指点点，明里暗里嘲笑李东海的“智力”有问题。想起这些金希澈心里就像被塞满了石头，这是他最心疼的李东海啊，为什么，究竟是为什么李东海要吃这些苦？

“想起我了吗？想起我是谁了吗？”他急迫的问，生怕下一秒从李东海嘴里听到令人绝望的答案。

是的，李东海会经常忘掉他是谁，前两年他几乎每天每天的时间都用来向李东海介绍自己是谁了。这么多年他对李东海陌生的眼神太过熟悉，从一开始的暴躁到失望，再到平静的接受，然后在李东海一次次怯懦的注视下不厌其烦的告诉他自己是他最亲的人，是他可以相信的人。他努力用笑容掩盖内心的苦涩，期待第二天睁开眼李东海能扑过来喊他希澈哥，而不是再次忘记他用陌生的眼神打量他。

如今李东海的情况有所好转，他不再整宿整宿的惊叫，或是从噩梦中坐起，也不再疏离他把自己反锁在房间不说话不吃饭，他已经很久没有见到李东海露出这种眼神了，这是发生了什么？

李东海仔仔细细的用目光描绘他的面容，过了很久才迟疑的点头，他张了张嘴没有发出任何声音，几番踌躇后才小声开口：“对不起啊……”

“我刚才……差点又把你忘掉了。”

金希澈闭上眼，不让人察觉到自己的难受语气轻快的安慰：“没关系，我习惯了。”

李东海更加愧疚，他依靠在金希澈的肩膀上眼底尽是落寞，声音染上一丝委屈和受伤。

“对不起希澈哥……”

“我什么都做不好，连最基本的记忆力都没有……”

金希澈心里难受的发疼，他想到李东海刚醒来不会说话连筷子都拿不起来的样子，强忍住哽咽对他说：“我不要你学会什么，你只要平安健康就可以了。”

“听话，告诉我，发生了什么？”

“刚才……”李东海讷讷的，组织了一下语言才道：“我不小心撞倒了一个孩子，他的父亲很生气，所以……”

男人的脸从眼前一闪而过，冰冷的话语和嘲讽的语言让李东海的心脏一阵钝痛，他难受的皱起眉头。

金希澈见他神色有异，连忙继续问：“有人凶你对不对？人呢？人去哪了？”

李东海左顾右盼后茫然道：“好像走了，说了些奇怪的话就走了。”

金希澈放下心，心中又是生气又是庆幸，气愤有人在他不在的时候凶李东海，李东海一定是被吓到了，又庆幸那人没有为难他，不然李东海哪里能应付。

他拍着李东海的后背安慰：“没事了，我们回家。”

拽了一下李东海没拽动，金希澈不解的去看李东海。

“你不会禁止我出门吧。”李东海耷拉着脑袋闷闷不乐的说：“我超时了，还在外面撞倒小朋友……”

“但我没有贪玩。”他艰难的用一只手拉着衣服，另一只手去掏口袋里的零钱，急急的证明：“也没有浪费钱，你数数看对不对。”

说完他一顿，懊恼的挠了挠脑袋，心情变得更加沮丧。

“但我还是忘记买香蕉了，我是真的没想起来，你别怪我，橘子我都捡大的挑了……”

不等他说完金希澈一把将他搂进怀里，他真的听不下去了，李东海眼下这幅模样就是对他最大的折磨，他希望李东海能一直跟他贫下去闹下去，他想看到他恢复自信，而不是像现在这样小心翼翼战战兢兢的，连自己都否定自己。

金希澈轻轻抚摸李东海的脑袋，指腹下异于常人的触感让他更加心疼：“没关系，这都没关系，我不会怪你。”

“别怕东海，忘记了也不要紧，咱们有的是时间，我可以花一辈子的时间教你认识这个世界。”

把你带走的那一天我就已经做好了与时间为敌的准备。

李东海的头埋在金希澈的颈间蹭了蹭，无言的依赖让金希澈好受了些，他拍拍李东海的后背道：“回家吧，火还没关呢。”

抱着橘子的人乖乖点头，跟在金希澈身后打算回家，刚走两步又停下向后张望，金希澈听见脚步消失回过头问他：“又怎么了？”

李东海盯着身后男人消失的方向，过了一会儿才转过身回答：“没什么。”

晚饭后金希澈接到一通电话，李东海自觉的去洗碗，隐约听到卧室传来“搬家”、“辞职”的字眼，他仰头望着天花板，心想又要搬家啊，为什么老是要搬家呢？他挺喜欢这个社区的，阳台上的多肉能带走吗？已经越长越漂亮了。

思绪又飘到很远，李东海眼前忽然浮现出下午那名男人的面孔，那人冷漠的脸色和阴郁的眼神让他没由来的感到心慌，一闪而过的失态像是自己的错觉一样模糊得不真实，他说“是我一厢情愿”，这是什么意思呢？是在对他说吗？可是……自己根本就不认识他啊。

还有那个孩子，小小的一团奶香奶香的，居然张口就叫自己“爸比”，真是可爱。他有些憧憬，自己以后也会当爸爸拥有小孩吗？如果能一半像他一半像金希澈就好了，他的孩子就是金希澈的孩子，金希澈说过不要结婚要一直照顾他，所以，有个孩子就好啦，他们也可以成为一个家庭，自己当爸爸，金希澈当妈妈……

“呀！水费很便宜吗！你又在发什么呆！”

李东海吓得一哆嗦，这才发现水槽里的水就要漫出来了，他赶紧关上水龙头，缩起脖子乖乖刷碗。

“我只是在想……你怎么还不结婚。”

金希澈想也没想没好气的说：“还不是因为你，有你这个拖油瓶我怎么找老婆。”

他说完转身继续讲电话，没有看到李东海垮下的肩膀和慢慢低下的脑袋。

这样啊，那他的愿望……好像不能实现了。

李东海吃完药快要睡觉的时候金希澈进来了，那人有些严肃的坐在床边沉默着，过了好一会儿才开口问他：

“东海……你喜欢雪吗？”

李东海眼睛亮亮的点头：“喜欢啊，我还没见过雪呢。”

金希澈笑不出来，心里很不是滋味：“那我们，搬去北方吧。”

李东海眨眨眼，他想问原因，想问为什么每一次安定下来没多久就要离开去更远的地方，他们到底在躲什么藏什么？不能在一个地方长久的生活吗？但他没有问，因为原因一定是自己，金希澈已经为他牺牲很多了，他没有理由再提要求。

“好啊。”

听到回答金希澈放下心来，他笑着给李东海掖好被子，眼底是李东海捉摸不透的情绪。

几个小时前，他接到一通电话，有人告诉他李赫宰几天前来L市了，金希澈当时震惊到说不出话，李赫宰这三个字他已经很长一段时间没有听到了，他都不敢在家里看有关财经的新闻和杂志，就怕出现什么字眼影响到李东海。他反应过来后急忙问李赫宰为何而来，电话里的人告诉他好像是出差，除此之外也没有更多的消息。

金希澈这么多年一直小心谨慎，找工作都不敢往大公司投简历，放下电话后他很挣扎，医生说这里的气候很适合李东海养病恢复，他凡事把李东海放在第一位，虽然很不想离开但就怕万一……

辞职也不可能立马办下来，他们暂时还走不了，但愿一切都是他想多了吧。

如果被李赫宰找到，可不止李东海一个人有麻烦了啊。

第二天一早李东海又恢复往常一样的精神与活力，金希澈因为他的病情又有反复的征兆，一晚上没睡好觉，第二天顶着黑眼圈早起给人煎鸡蛋，李东海蹦到他身后蹭来蹭去也不知道在高兴啥，看见锅里黄澄澄的蛋黄亲了金希澈一口说道：“我要两个！”

金希澈冷笑：“如果你的智商跟食量成正比该有多好。”

“嗯？”李东海心情很好的挂在他脖子上问：“是夸我还是骂我啊？”

“夸你夸你，夸你能吃能睡智商比我的身高还高。”

李东海不好意思的嘿嘿直笑，金希澈空出一只手呼噜他的脑袋，心说你这傻小子还知道害羞？

两人面对面吃早餐，金希澈动作迅速边吃边念叨要迟到了，他在一家广告公司上班，虽然跟他专业不对口可为了挣钱他也没资格挑剔，他不是从前的金希澈，享受衣来伸手饭来张口日子，如今过上朝九晚五的上班族生活可真要感谢李东海同志。

“我走了啊，有事给我打电话。”他一抹嘴，拎起椅背上的外套就要出门。

“好——”李东海拉长了声音，把金希澈吃剩的食物赶进自己的盘子里。

“哦对了。”金希澈踩上皮鞋回头叮嘱他：“一会儿把泡菜带给东熙，在冰箱里的第二格里。”

“只带泡菜吗？老板比较喜欢五花肉呢。”

“……让你带你就带哪来那么多废话。”

“噢。”

金希澈走后李东海把厨房收拾干净，阳台上的植物浇完水才换衣服下楼上班。

他的老板叫申东熙，在小区门口开了一家宠物店，李东海目前的情况没法去正经公司上班，只能在家当米虫，金希澈一个人工作负担太大，机缘巧合下与申东熙成为了酒友，得知人家店里需要招人，眼珠一转当下就把李东海推了出去，还说钱给少点没关系，只要能管饭就行。

李东海很喜欢他的老板，他的老板人胖胖的慈眉善目，看上去就亲切好相处。李东海就有个怪癖，金希澈凶他他不怕，恨不得还要把人气的更狠，反倒是面对申东熙这样温温和和的人他却一点也不敢造次，整天卖萌撒娇希望申东熙能喜欢他，跟他交朋友。

“老板我来了！”他推门进去，申东熙在为猫咪们换猫砂，几只熟悉李东海的猫咪跳到他跟前扒他裤腿，“喵呜喵呜”叫着找李东海要零食吃。

“早。”申东熙对他打招呼，随口关心他睡得怎么样早餐吃得好不好。

“嗯！我好的不得了……这是我哥叫我送来的泡菜，放柜子上了哦。”

申东熙听了笑说：“金希澈还会腌泡菜？真是难为他了。”

李东海围上围裙一边帮忙一给申东熙分享自己跟金希澈生活上的琐事，宠物店的工作挺清闲，他只需要照顾小猫小狗就好，他很喜欢这份工作，这是他的第一份工作，他很认真的学习了铲屎和换粮，即使一开始不敢做驱虫现在也能自己给宠物打针了。

他很感谢申东熙，他知道自己接受能力和学习速度慢，但申东熙一直鼓励他，告诉他自己不比别人差，李东海每每听到这些夸赞就会开心好久，也越来越喜欢自己的老板，他想，还没有好好对老板道谢就要走了吗。

“东熙哥，这周末我请你吃饭好吗？”李东海眼含期许的问申东熙。

“请我吃饭？金希澈会同意？”申东熙笑着反问他。

“我们悄悄的嘛，不带他。”

申东熙哈哈大笑：“小心你哥削你，敢藏私房钱不上交。”

李东海还是那样看着他，申东熙双手抱胸道：“我倒是有空，只是感觉你会放我鸽子。”

“不会的！我是守信用的人！”李东海急急忙忙解释，他才不会放人鸽子呢，他最不缺的就是时间了。

“行，那我就等你邀请了。”

李东海连连点头，高兴到已经在想吃什么了。

一天很快就过去了，这时店里没客人，申东熙坐在柜台后面找什么，李东海正在给幼猫揉肚子，小猫刚喝完奶，在他的温柔对待下发出满足的“咕噜噜”声，他给小家伙们分好粮食，津津有味的看小猫小狗享用晚餐。

“来来来东海。”申东熙对他招手，然后把两个手柄连接在电脑上。

李东海闻言走过去，好奇的问：“这是什么呀？”

“拳皇，小时候玩过吧？”

他老老实实摇头，申东熙也不在意，搬来两张凳子让他坐下，不厌其烦的教他怎样攻击防御。

“没事，打两盘就知道怎么玩了。”

宠物店没人，两个男人窝在电脑后面热火朝天的打游戏，李东海不会玩，拿着手柄一顿乱按，屏幕里的人物简直是被申东熙按在地上摩擦都没站起来过。他第一次玩拳皇，完全陷入其中打到不想结束，虽然一直输，输了就喊下一局一定赢回来，他的技术差到不忍直视，菜到申东熙放水他都赢不了，但申东熙觉得他的反应有趣极了，一直逗他嘲笑他，把人打到最后丢掉手柄忍不住动手锤他的肩膀。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”李东海跳起来抱住脑袋呐喊，气得掐住申东熙的脖子前后摇晃，申东熙笑得上气不接下气，一直说李东海是小笨蛋。

“哈哈哈哈哈，我就说你赢不了我，一只手也能打趴你。”

“为什么呀……这究竟是为什么……都怪金希澈不培养我的游戏天赋，我觉得我上手挺快的啊……”

申东熙笑得肚子疼，挥手吩咐他：“去，把垃圾倒掉，欺负菜鸟可真有成就感。”

李东海撅着嘴嚷嚷着回来还要继续，外面天已经全黑了，天空还飘着一点毛毛雨，他穿上外套拿起垃圾走了出去。

刚走两步就停住了，宠物店外站着昨天见过的那名

男人，男人正在抽烟，也不知道站了多久脚边一地的烟头，他的脸色在清冷的月光下苍白到毫无血色，见李东海走出来将手里的香烟捻灭，大步向前来到李东海身前，靠近后李东海闻到男人身上十分浓烈的烟草味。

男人在他身前站定，李东海借着灯光这才看清他的长相，他身材修长比自己高出半个头，短短的黑发湿漉漉的，有几缕遮住了幽暗的瞳孔，高挺的鼻梁和削瘦的面颊，紧抿的嘴唇似乎没有说话的打算，他站在自己身前不开口也不离开，偏偏就是挡去了他前行的道路。

李东海干巴巴的咧嘴笑了一下，主动对他打招呼：“你……你好啊，又见面了。”

身前人依旧沉默，只有深沉的眼底像是酝酿了狂风暴雨。

他有些尴尬，低下头去看自己的鞋尖没话找话：“那个……你的儿子还好吗？他……”

男人笑了，李东海听出是昨天那种讥讽的笑声，眼前人根本不理会他的问题，盯紧他的脸一字一句语气颇为轻佻道：

“这么多年没见了李东海，你沾花惹草的本领可是一点都没变啊。”

“只不过……”

他话音一转，声音变得冰冷而又生硬：“眼光真是越来越差了。”


End file.
